HUNGRY
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Gara-gara Donghae yang kelaparan tengah malam, terpaksa Eunhyuk turun ke lantai 6 untuk melihat apa yang sudah Donghae lakukan pada dapurnya Ryeowook. [FICLET]


**HUNGRY**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance, PWP  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch, that's why I'm always keepin' you around...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sial!

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Donghae mendadak kelaparan. Meski berusaha keras untuk memejamkan matanya dan mensugesti pikirannya agar cepat ngantuk, rasa laparnya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Semakin di tahan, perutnya semakin berisik mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh. Biasanya, jika Donghae tiba-tiba lapar tengah malam begini, ia akan menyuruh Ryeowook memasak untuknya. Tapi hari ini ia tidak bisa menyuruh Ryeowook, karena si mungil itu sedang ada acara di luar dan entah kapan pulangnya.

Karena kantuk tak kunjung datang, dan laparnya semakin menjadi-jadi, Donghae memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Donghae membuka kulkas sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dia masak, banyak sekali bahan masakan yang di beli Ryeowook, tapi tak satupun yang terlihat mudah di masak. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook? Kenapa dia membeli bahan masakan yang sulit di buat?

"Daging, paprika, bawang, dan cabai."

Donghae bergumam pelan, menjajarakan bahan masakan di meja makan. Sepertinya ia dapat ide, membuat daging bakar sepertinya tidak sulit. Hanya perlu membakarnya di wajan, lalu mencampurkan dengan bumbu yang sudah ada.

"Lalu, diapakan?"

Donghae menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal, ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Daging dulu yang masuk wajan, atau bumbunya dulu? Ah, memasak pekerjaan yang merepotkan! Setelah seisi dapur berantakan, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk menelepon Eunhyuk yang ada di lantai 12. Mungkin Eunhyuk bisa membantu mengatasi rasa laparnya.

" _Kenapa?"_

"Bisa turun ke lantai 6? Aku—hm, sepertinya aku akan membuat Ryeowook marah."

" _Kau merusak laptopnya lagi?"_

"Lebih parah!"

" _Kau—jangan bilang—kau—"_

"Dapurnya seperti habis terjadi huru hara."

Sambungan telepon terputus, Donghae hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. Donghae meninggalkan dapur, ia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan AC agar lebih dingin. Cuaca hari ini panas sekali, padahal Donghae sudah melepas t-shirtnya dan bertelanjang dada, tapi tetap saja terasa panas. Sementara menunggu Eunhyuk sampai, Donghae membuka akun Instgramnya, ia mengunggah foto masakan—yang belum sempat jadi—itu ke Instgram. _Well_ , semua orang harus tahu, seorang Lee Donghae sedang kelaparan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Lee Donghae?"

"Memasak."

Donghae menunjukan senyum terbaiknya, ia merasa bangga dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ya, meskipun tidak berhasil, dan akhirnya malah membuat dapur jadi berantakan. Tapi setidaknya, Donghae sudah mencoba! Dan foto yang baru saja ia masukan ke Instgram langsung di tanggapi dengan positif.

 _Wah, Lee Donghae bisa memasak!_

Memasak apanya? Dia hanya mengacak-acak dapur, lalu bertingkah seolah-olah dia memasak. Jika Ryeowook tahu, entah akan bagaimana reaksinya. Entah akan marah atau pingsan duluan, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Aku sudah memotong-motong sayurannya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau akan di bunuh oleh Ryeowook! Kau membuat dapurnya seperti kapal pecah!"

"Aku lapar dan tidak ada mie instan, di kulkas hanya ada semua itu."

"Seharusnya kau minta tolong padaku."

"Ah, lupa."

"Bodoh!"

Melihat kekacauan yang di buat Donghae, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Pertama-tama, ia harus membereskan dapurnya dulu, baru setelah itu membantu Donghae membuatkan makanan. Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kalau lapar tinggal pesan _fast food_ saja, atau minta tolong padanya. Bukannya mengacak-acak dapur seperti ini. Membuat repot saja!

"Jangan mendekat ke dapur! Aku akan merapikannya pelan-pelan, baru setelah itu membuat makanan untukmu."

"Hm."

Awalnya, mata Donghae fokus memperhatikan wajah serius Eunhyuk, lama-lama pandangannya turun ke bokong rata Eunhyuk. Salah siapa dia menungging di depan kulkas seperti itu? Mata Donghae jadi tidak sengaja memandang ke arah sana.

Suhu udara hari ini sedang tinggi, itu sebabnya Eunhyuk hanya mengenakan _wifebeater_ putih tipis dan celana pendek sepaha. Penampilannya biasa saja, member lain juga sering berpakaian seperti saat musim panas, tapi entah kenapa, imajinasi Donghae malah berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"Mau apa? Aku bilang jangan mendekat!"

Eunhyuk bergerak risih ketika Donghae memeluknya dari belakang. Cuaca sedang panas, dan perlakuan Donghae malah membuatnya semakin kepanasan.

"Aku lapar."

"Makanya kusuruh menunggu, aku akan membuatkannya."

"Bukan lapar itu."

Oh, _shit_! Eunhyuk tahu maksudnya. Donghae mulai mengendusi perpotongan leher Eunhyuk, kemudian ia menghisapnya dan meninggalkan tanda merah di sana. Kedua lengannya yang tadi melingkar di perut Eunhyuk, kini mulai menggerayangi dada dan selangkangan Eunhyuk. Ah, kalau sudah begini Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahannya. Mau menolak pun, mulutnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata selain melenguh dan mendesah.

"Aku lapar, ingin memakanmu."

Dan batal lah niat Eunhyuk untuk membereskan dapur sebelum Ryeowook datang, ia malah pasrah saat di seret Donghae menuju meja makan. Eunhyuk bahkan dengan senang hati terlentang di atas meja makan, dan membuka lebar pahanya untuk Donghae.

"Kau juga kelaparan sepertinya."

Donghae menyeringai, ia melepaskan wifebeater Eunhyuk dan mulai mengecupi titik sensitif Eunhyuk. Membuatnya kembali melenguh, mendamba sentuhan Donghae.

" _Eat me up_ , _dude_!"

Eunhyuk dengan suara _sexy_ dan lenguhannya, terasa membakar seluruh tubuh Donghae. Tidak ada waktu untuk saling meraba, Ryeowook bisa datang kapan saja dan mengacaukan acara makan-memakan mereka.

"Ah! Kena."

" _Feel me_. Langsung kena, huh? Mendesah, sayang."

"Jangan pelan-pelan, bergerak saja seperti biasanya."

Pinggul Donghae bergerak makin cepat, sebelah tangannya memanja puncak dada Eunhyuk, sementara bibirnya memagut bibir plum Eunhyuk. bosan dengan bibirnya, Donghae mulai menghisap-hisap puncak dada Eunhyuk. Mengundang desahan dan erangan Eunhyuk semakin kencang lagi.

" _Ngh_ —aku—aku akan sampai."

"Hyukjae—ah, kau menjepitku—ah!"

Dapur yang seharusnya sudah rapi itu, justru semakin kacau. Selain kotor karena bahan dan bumbu masakan, sekarang dapur itu kotor karena cairan putih kental yang entah milik siapa.

"KALIAN SEDANG APA? DAPURKU—YA TUHAN—DAPURKU! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA DAPURKU?"

Ucapkan salam pada Ryeowook yang kini duduk pasrah di ambang pintu, menyaksikan betapa kacaunya dapur yang selalu menjadi tempat kesayangannya. Panci dan wajan kesayangannya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, dan bahan masakan berhamburan hampir di seluruh dapur. Melihat dapurnya kacau hingga sedemikian rupa, membuat Ryeowook sangat lemas, ia bahkan mendadak kesulitan bernafas. Oke, itu hiperbola. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Ryeowook memang ingin sekali menangis saat melihat dapur kesayangannya hancur berantakan.

"Setidaknya kau datang setelah aku menyelesaikan klimaksku."

"YA! KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Salahkan Lee Donghae yang selalu update malem-malem dadakan dan akhirnya bikin imajinasi saya kemana-mana...sambil istirahat saya ngetik FF ini dan jadilah yang beginian heheheh...maaf kl banyak typo dan aneh, di buat pas istirahat sih jd gak sempat di edit hihi  
**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
